My Mai
by the bitch of life
Summary: A story of Naru's love. when Mai moves in next door to naru. how far will naru go to make sure that Mai is his and his alone. Mai is starting collage when she meets a cute boy that is the PERFECT MAN but what happens when the PERFECT MAN is not so PERFECT.
1. Chapter 1

Naru's pov

Mai. Even her name make me smile. She will be mine. I don't care about masko. In fact her name " _masko"_ makes me so mad. I only keep her around for a few reasons. One she make Mai jealous. Two she is black mailing me. Three she can help on cases.

Mai. I have a plan for us. Don't worry I am only yours. And if I see some " jackass" boyfriend comes near you don't worry i will let him live if he leaves you alone. I can be fair.

I closed my book. And turned to my door and my tea cup. Half on hour has passed since I last called for tea. I then my head back a yelled. " **Mai tea** " I smirked and went back to reading. When I when I saw Mai shadow form entering with my cup of tea I looked up. Same eyes same simle same hope for a thank you from me. I just look at her " yes ". Her face goes red and she storms out. God I love making her mad. Her face is like a made puppy. In due time Mai will hear all the thanks that she could ever ask for. I look to make sure that the door is closed and I reach in my desk and pull out a picture of her. I creased her cheek with my thumb.

Two years my dear love. And I shall make you mine and only main. Lin walked in. He knew of everything. Lin even he a thing for her at first. But I made shure that Lin knew that she was off limits. Lin got over it fast. But I go out of my way to make sure nothing can happen between them. Even if he claims to not have a thing for her any more.

" You got it bad" Lin spoke to me

I set the picture back in the desk and I look at him annoyed " how was the lake was he there. "

" no and don't trie to change the topic. When are you going to tell her. " I rolled my eyes I only do that to Lin.

" let see when my bead brother is found and I tell Mai I am a Davies." I said while I got up and crossed off the lake on my map.


	2. Chapter 2

Naru's pov

When Lin left I whent back to the picture of her. She is so Mai I gess that is why I fell hard for her. I down the last of my tea. I need to see her again. When I walked out I saw Josh fucking Nash. Good I Fucking hate him.

With out looking at him I asked "is he a Clint " Mai looked at me. She mouthed the word rude. " no Naru" then what the Hell is he doing here. " then why is it here" that right. I called him an it. The likes of him don't even deserve a real name. " well JOSH has a project with Yasha. You should be nice he is focusing on his school work. You like that kind of thing don't you" i was so made not at my Mai no at yasha. Why did he have to do his project here at the office. " well tell it to leave and when yasha gets here tell him to leave. " I walked back into my office. For good measure I slammed my door. I do this to make share Mai gets the full messages. 1.

 _ **Thude**_

My office door is slammed open so hard and a angry Mai some in. Man she looks hot mad.


	3. Chapter 3

naru pov

" naru why are you so rude? I mean really naru this attitude is getting old." Mai had placed her hands on her hips. I felt the red hot flare of jealousy. Why is Mai defending him?

I glared at Mai so she knows that I am not happy.

" This is a work place not a library. Plus last time josh was here, he broke a camera." I snapped at Mai. I could not let her know the real reason I hate him.

" fine what ever. hey naru can I have Friday off. I am moving and I need time to move to my new place."

It hurts me to know that Mai had to live on her own. I am also so proud of her to. I reach in to my desk and pulled out a info update page and handed it to her.

" fill out this page. Then I wil give you the day off." Mai nodded her head and walked out.

 _############# the next day#######################################################_

It was late in the office hours when mai came in to bring me the new info sheet. she brought it in aloung with my tea. When I went to put it in her work file I saw the address on it. Making sure Mai never dated just became a lot more easy. I mean after all she just moved in next door.

 _###################Friday########################################################_

I decide to take the day off from work so that I could see Mai move in. Lin walked in the room and saw me sitting at the window.

" aren't you spouse to be at work" I looked over to Lin and smirked at him.

" I am waiting for the moving truck" Lin looked confessed then a look of mad passed over his face.

" have you been using your powers?" my smirked grew

" no but mai turned in her info sheet. 10 gess to where she just moved in."

" she is moving in next door?"

" yep. making shure that she dose not date has just became a lot more easy dont you think." i looked back out the windo in time to see the moving truck appera.

" bingo, she is hear " i said as i slowly let the black curtains fall


	4. Chapter 4

hi so i am posting this to all my stories. i love to wright but i cant spell. my grammar sucks ect. i could go on and on about way i should never be allowed in to the writing world. but that will make me cry.

i am asking people to take a look at my hobbily written work and save me. I NEED a Beta person so bad. and i am asking for people, to well be my Beta.

if you are interested in helping me send my a message.

rule

1.) must edit my work

2.) must have already written stories ( so i can see a little of what you can do)

3.) tell me if you want all stories are just one ( tell me wich one)

4.) inform me of a dramatic change

i realy need help. so plse anyone

 _i will take this down when i have a chosen Beta._


	5. Chapter 5

naru pov

I went and sat at the table and pulled out the file i have on mai. Mai moved in across the street and i could not be any more happy about it. i got up and looked out the window and i saw a boy the age of mai mybe a little older. he was not the mover. he was not a friend becouse it was clear when he wrapped his arms around mai and kissed her neck. he was not a brother. no he is a boyfriend. i hated him on the spot. the only thing i wanted to do was rip his head off and put it on a stake so that all the people that think that the could date my mai will know what will happen to them.

i turn around and walked over to the table to pick up her file in 2 years mai will be mine. i walk over to the fire place and put her fill on next thing i did was walk over to the house that the fithly boy and the loviing mai was in.

" hello mai" i said this will i walked in though the open door


	6. Chapter 6

this goes to the reader that last sent me a review. I was bored and decided to read my own work. When i saw the i had a review so thank you llazo4108824.

... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ...

 **Naru pov**

Mai head shot up so fast that i could heard the sound of the cracking. That thing still had his arms wrapped around my Mai.

" Naru what are you doing here?" Mai asked me. That vermin walked up to me after letting go of Mai. He held his hand out for me to shake.

" Hello, my name is Shin Doi. i am Mai boyfriend." He said with a smile on his face. I looked at his hand like it was some kind of poison that would kill me if i so much as even think about touching. When he saw the look on my face he slowly drew back his hand. Mai was the first to break the silence.

" Don't worry about him Shin. He is like that to every one. Shin this is my boss Naru." I just stared at him and he just stared at me. I heard Mai sigh" what are you doing hear Naru?" i broke off the starring contest and looked at Mai.

" I just wanted to meet my new neighbor." I spoke in the most calm voice. Out of the corner of my eye i saw Shin glare at me and walk back over to Mai. It was as if he thought that he was going to wrap his arms back around my Mai.

" Mr. Doi, is that correct?" That thing stopped walking to Mai and looked at me. Mai was glaring at me. I don't know what i did wrong. When I asked about his name i said in the the must calm voice that I have. He slowly nodded he head in my direction.

" Yes, Sir." A part of me knew that if i helped he unpack and get settled in that he would leave faster and that Mai can get back to work faster. Another thing was that i could find out just who this vermin was.

" Would you like some help with the bigger things?'' i watched his face soften from a glare to a some what friendly-er look. Fool. i have to amitte that the real reason that i have after to help is so that Mai can remember that i am here and that i look a lot better then this thing.

During my time at Mai house i found a lot about him like that he was in collage. The dumeass was to dume to go to a real collage _ **( Arthur note: I HAVE NOTHING AGUIST IT. IT IS JUST I FEEL LIKE NARU MIGHT BE A BITE PERIJUCE AGUIST IT)**_ That he hated tea. i mean realy if you hate tea then there must be something realy wrong with you. That he was very annoying. every time i tried to talk to Mai he will have to draw her attention to him. The only good thing that i realy can say about him is that he was good to Mai. Never once while i was there did he say anything mean about her.

God, I hate him. As i walked back to my own home I thought of the many and i mean many ways that a man in Japan can go missing.


End file.
